Blue Cheer
BLUE CHEER #1 (ca. OCT 1966 - ca. NOV 1966) 1) Richard 'Dickie' Peterson vocals, bass, rhythm guitar 2) Leigh Stephens lead guitar 3) Jerre Peterson vocals, rhythm guitar 4) Vale Hamanaka organ Hammond B-3 5) Bartlett Jere Whiting vocals,harp 6) Eric Stephen Albronda drums ca. October 1966 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA BLUE CHEER #2 (ca. NOV 1966 - ca. JAN 1967) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Jerre Peterson 4) Vale Hamanaka 5) Jere Whiting 6) Ted White (?) drums unknown date, 1966 or 1967 Holiday Inn, Davis, CA (with Sparrow) unknown date, 1966 or 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with The Sparrow) January 14, 1967 Panhandle Park Polo Fields, San Francisco, CA ("Gathering of the Tribes - The First Human Be-In", with The Charlatans, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Grateful Dead (featuring Charles Lloyd), Jefferson Airplane, Loading Zone, Sir Douglas Quintet, Allen Ginsberg, Gary Snider, Timothy Leary, New Age (featuring Country Joe McDonald. Blue Cheer went to the event prepared to play but there was not enough time) BLUE CHEER #3 (ca. JAN 1967 - MAR 1967) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Jerre Peterson 4) Vale Hamanaka 5) Jere Whiting 6) Alowicous 'Al' Merriweather drums January 28, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA ("Psychedelic Celebration No.1", with Dr. Timothy Leary (backed up by The Outfit), Richard Alpert & others) February 3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Hell's Angels Event, supporting Big Brother and the Holding Company) February 10, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("A Tribute To J. Edgar Hoover" with Jook Savages, Mojo Men, Congress Of Wonders) February 14, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("St. Valentine’s Day Flatly Dance", with Dino (Valenti), Quicksilver Messenger Service, The Human Being, Bill Boone, W.M. Flatly, Ambrose, Don Lewis, Chip Crosby, Mother Kali & Invisible 3rd) February 15, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother And The Holding Company) February 21, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother And The Holding Company & The VIP's) February 25, 1967 U.C. Davis Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA ("Benefit for Filmakers Workshop and SDS", with Country Joe And The Fish & Barbara Garson's Macbird) BLUE CHEER #4 (MAR 1967 - ca. JUL 15, 1967) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Jerre Peterson 4) Vale Hamanaka 5) Jere Whiting 6) Paul Whaley drums March 6, 1967 U.C. Davis Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA March 19, 1967 Provo Park, Berkeley, CA ('The Reversal of Planet Earthquake Picnic', with Loading Zone, New Delhi River Band, Motor, Mad River, Frumious Bandersnatch, Soul Purpose, Haymarket Riot, Ulysses S. Crockett & The Afro-Blues Persuasion. Rescheduled & relocated from The Mineral Springs area of Tilden Park on March 11th when the event was rained out) March 25, 1967 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Sparrow) March 31-April 1, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother And The Holding Company, with Charlatans) April 21, 1967 Pythian Hall, Portland, OR (with Tweedy Bros.) April 22, 1967 Portland State College Ballroom, Portland, OR (with The Heirs) April 23, 1967 Caffe Espresso, Portland, OR April 28, 1967 Pythian Hall, Portland, OR (with P.H. Factor Rock Band) May 14, 1967 Portland Armory, Portland, OR ("Portland Spring Trips Festival", with The Wailers, P.H. Phactor Jug Band, Weeds, Red Coats, Courtmen, Tweedy Bros, Impacts, U.S. Cadenza, 7th Resemblance, Russo and Brentano, Poverty Five, The Gazebo & The Seventh) May 26-28, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with The Charlatans) June 4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with The Doors & The Miller Blues Band. Blue Cheer were not billed on the poster) June 29, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother And The Holding Company, with Congress Of Wonders) Summer 1967 (or probabily 1968) Napa Town and County Fairgrounds, Napa, CA (uncertain) July 1, 1967 Mt. Tamalpais Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA ("Festival of The Growing Things - Barefoot Dancing on the Grass", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Steve Miller Blues Band, Sandy Bull, Hugh Masekela, Congress of Wonders, The Charlatans, Ace Of Cups, Wildflower & Mt. Rushmore) July 1-2, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother and The Holding Company & Emerald Tablet) July 4, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with The New Salvation Army Banned & The Pariah) July 7-8, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Sopwith Camel) July 11-13, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (with The Seattle Lawn. It was after one of these three nights that Dickie Peterson, Leigh Stephens and Paul Whaley decided to fire Jerry Whiting and Vale Hamanaka, since they were guilty of pretending to play when they were on stage. Jerre Peterson said that if the two had been fired then he would leave the band too and eventually did so) BLUE CHEER #5 (ca. JUL 16, 1967 - SEPT 1968) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Leigh Stephens 3) Paul Whaley July 22, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (Straight Theater Opening Weekend, with Country Joe and The Fish, Charlatans, Freedom Highway & The Dossier) July 27-30, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Youngbloods & Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band) July 31, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Benefit show for the Haight-Ashbury Free Medical Clinic, featuring Big Brother & The Holding Company, The Charlatans (with Bill Cosby on drums) & Anonymous Artists of America) August 8, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO August 14, 1967 The Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR August 17, 1967 Sonoma County Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA (with Bronze Hog & Sir Douglas Quintet) August 25-27, 1967 Matrix, San Francisco, CA (supporting Colors) August 28, 1967 Golden Gate Park Lindley Meadow, San Francisco, CA ("Chocolate George's Wake", with Grateful Dead, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Mt. Rushmore. Blue Cheer went to the event perhaps prepared to play but finally due to scheduling problems, there was just not enough time) August 28-September 1, 1967 Muir Beach Tavern, Marin County, CA ("A Study In Electricity And Nature", with Sons of Champlin, Electric Flag, Mt. Rushmore, Mad River, Black Swan, Flying Circus, Universal Joint, Phoenix, Morning Glory, Melvin Q., Haight Society, South Side Sound System, Loading Zone, Pyewacket, Transatlantic Railroad, Martha's Laundry, and many surprises and mystery guests) September 8-9, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (supporting Big Brother And The Holding Company) September 21, 1967 El Camino Park, Palo Alto, CA ("afternoon Be-In" produced by the Mid-Peninsula Free University, with New Dehli River Band & Steve Miller Band) September 21 & 23, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Vanilla Fudge & Sunshine Company) September 24, 1967 Muir Beach, Mill Valley, CA ('Captain Ahab’s Homecoming', with West Coast Natural Gas Co., Mad River, Freedom Highway, Serpent Power, Burgundy Blues, Raven, Travel Consul, Black Swan & Mark Spoelstra’s Jade Muse) September 28-29, 1967 Western Front, San Francisco, CA (with The Wildflower & Jesse Fuller) September 30, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, Clear Light & The Van Morrison Group) October 1, 1967 El Camino Park, Palo Alto, CA ("free festival presented by The Mid-Peninsula Free University", with The Anonymous Artists of America, The Steve Miller Blues Band, The New Dehli River Band, The Solid State, The Congress Of Wonders & (MC) Ira Sandperl) October 6-7, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (cancelled) October 6-8, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lee Michaels & Clifton Chenier) October 11-12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Benefit For Haight-Ashbury Medical Clinic", supporting Jefferson Airplane & The Charlatans) October 13-14, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane & The Charlatans) October 15, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Buddy Guy) October 20-21, 1967 Western Front, San Francisco, CA (with The Wildflower, The Other Half & Eric Announcing) October 22, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA ("A Benefit for the Shire School" (evening show), with Serpent Power, Phoenix, Congress Of Wonders & Black Swan) October 31, 1967 private land in the midst of gold mines, Sutro, Lyon County, NV ("Love-In", with Amplified Om, and other local bands) November 3-4, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Superfine Dandelion) November 10-11, 1967 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Buffalo Springfield & The Grateful Dead) November 22, 1967 El Rancho Hotel, Sacramento, CA (with John Rosasco Quartet) November 23, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother & the Holding Company & Mt. Rushmore) November 26 or 27 or 28 or 29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ("Vox-In sound workshop", with Sopwith Camel, All Men Joy, Just Six, Gut, The Breed & others) November 30-December 2, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Nitty Gritty Dirt Band & Clear Light) December 5-10 or 6-11, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with (6-10) Them) December 9, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (Firesign Theatre "Benefit Concert, with Buffalo Springfield, The Collectors, The United States Of America, Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee, Dick Gregory) December 15, 1967 Shrine Auditiorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Moby Grape & Country Joe & The Fish) December 21-23, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Soul Survivors & Siegal Schwall) December 28-31, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Country Joe And The Fish, Lee Michaels, (28th-30th) Jim Kweskin Jug Band, (31st) Flamin' Groovies, Mt. Rushmore & Mad River) 1968 January 7, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Benefit For "Stop The Draft Week", with Phil Ochs, Loading Zone, Mad River, Mt Rushmore & The Committee) January 12-13, 1968 Retinal Circus, Vancouver, BC (cancelled) January 12-13, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Big Brother And The Holding Company, With Mint Tattoo) February 2, 1968 L.A. Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA (with Steppenwolf) February 6-8, 1968 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (with the movies "War of the Buttons" & "Cosmic Man") February 8, 1968 U.C. Davis Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA February 10, 1968 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand" lip-synching "Summertime Blues", with Joe Tex. Broadcast date) February 10, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Soft Machine & Electric Flag) February 16-17, 1968 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (with Nazzare Blues Band) February 21, 1968 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (supporting The Who, with Sagittarious) February 23-25, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI (with The Hedge, Indian Head Band and others local bands) February 28, 1968 U.C. Davis Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA March 1-2, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Paul Butterfield Blues Band (2nd only) & supported by Music Machine both days) March 5-6, 1968 Family Dog, Denver, CO March 8, 1968 Sacramento State University, Davis, CA March 10, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) March 13, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting Cream) March 14, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Traffic & H.P. Lovecraft) March 15, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Traffic & H.P. Lovecraft) March 16, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (with Nitty Gritty Dirt Band & The Nazz) March 19, 1968 'The Steve Allen Show', NBC TV Show, Los Angeles, CA (filming date) The band perform: 'Summertime Blues' and 'Out Of Focus'. March 20, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA with All Men Joy, Black Swan, Ace Of Cups, Creedence Clearwater (sic) "KMPX Strike Fund Benefit" KMPX-fm was the first underground rock station, but Tom Donahue and his staff went out on strike in protest of ownership’s refusal to share the wealth (the staff later moved en masse to KSAN). Many other acts not shown on the concert poster may have actually played this benefit, including Santana Blues Band, Grateful Dead and maybe Charley Musselwhite, Kaleidoscope, Jeremy Steig & The Satyrs, Clover, Frumious Bandersnatch. March 29, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supporting Eric Burdon and The Animals) March 30, 1968 Phoenix Fairgrounds Exhibit Building, Phoenix, AZ (with Eric Burdon and The Animals) March ?, 1968 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with The Rascals (cancelled), Ray Stevens, American Breed) April 5, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (with Fat Jack) April 6, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (with Jello's Gas Band) April 7, 1968 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with Steppenwolf, Cactus & The Drift) April 9, 1968 Sun Air Drive-In (movie theater), 68050 Highway 111, Cathedral City, outside Palm Springs, CA with Eric Burdon and The Animals, Sweetwater, The Collectors, Dirty Blues Band, Lights by Picadilly Light Show "Palm Springs Pop Festival" April 11, 1968 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA with Electric Flag, Steppenwolf "Teen Time USA" April 13, 1968 Utah State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Clear Light) April 16, 1968 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN (cancelled?) April 18, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (replaced B.B. King, supported by Cloud) April 19, 1968 Stardust Lane Ballroom, Aurora, IL April 19 or 20, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL with The Velvet Underground Blue Cheer were not advertised but an eye witness remember them as opening act one of these two nights (probabily on April 20). April 20, 1968 Niles Township High School - West Division, Oakton at Edens Expressway, Skokie, IL April 21, 1968 Ibew Auditorium, Chicago, IL April ??, 1968 Sonoma County Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA April 25, 1968 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The Yardbirds, The Fireballs, Bob Francis, Bobby Goldboro, Harumi, The Human Beinz, The McCoys, The Outsiders, Freddie Scott, The Short Kuts, Sly and the Family Stone, The Velvet Underground, Mary Wells, Kim Weston (filming date......the episode was broadcasted on May 4) The band perform: 'Summertime Blues'. April 25, 1968 Palace Theater, Cleveland, OH (supporting Yardbirds & Traffic) April 26-27, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Traffic, with Iron Butterfly) May 1-3, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Elizabeth & Henry Crow Dog) May 2 or 3, 1968 Belmont Plateau, Fairmount Park, Philadelphia, PA ("Be-In", free afternoon concert) May 9, 1968 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Quill) May 10-12, 1968 The Action House, Long Island, NY May 11, 1968 University of Minnesota Williams Arena, Minneapolis, MN (with The Castaways & Herb Alpert) May 17, 1968 Freeborn Hall, U.C. Davis, Sacramento, CA with Big Brother And The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service (scheduled but not appeared), Oxford Circle, Andrew Staples, New Breed, The Loyal Opposition May 18, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Mothers of Invention, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, John Lee Hooker, The Crowd, The Bangals "Miami Pop Festival" Marshall Brevitz and Michael Lang, the owner of Coconut Grove's first head shop, put together the Miami Pop Festival at a horse racing track (Gulfstream Park) in nearby Hallandale. Criteria Studios in Miami helped put the sound system together, as they had for Thee Image. The show was a financial disaster, mainly due to bad weather, and the second day (May 19) was canceled altogether. Hendrix, Zappa and many other unoccupied musicians spent the day jamming in a bar. Lang went on to organize Woodstock. Blue Cheer performance was filmed but with no sound. May 25, 1968 Love Street, Houston, TX (with Bubble Puppy) May 25, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Country Joe And The Fish & Pigmeat Markham) June 13, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Louisville, KY (with The Waters, The Ginger People & The Oxfords) June 14, 1968 Indiana Beach Amusement Park, Monticello, IN June 15, 1968 Rumpus Room, Belvidere, IL June 15, 1968 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Helen Aberth, The American Breed, Ronnie Dante, Jay and the Techniques, Robert John, The Robbs, Sly and the Family Stone, Steppenwolf, Billy Vera (broadcast date) June 21-23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (21st) The Jagged Edge, The Soul Remains, (22nd) The Soul Remains, Nature's Children, (23rd) MC5, The Psychedelic Stooges) June 24, 1968 Illinois Fairgrounds, Joliet, IL (Blue Cheer cancelled and Jokers Wild filled in for them) June 27-30, 1968 Wrigley Field, Los Angeles, CA with Grassroots, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Sweetwater, Pacific Gas & Electirc, Illinois Speed Press, Family Tree, Lee Michaels, Afro Blues Quintet + 1, Sfunglass, Stu Gardner, Alice Cooper, Charlie Small, Tim Buckley, Bo Diddley, The Chambers Bros., The New Breed, Collectors, Jerry Braun, Billy Stafford, The Committee, Watts Work Shop, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Grateful Dead, Sunshine Company, T-Bone Walker, Johnny River, Murray Roman (MC), Frank Zappa (MC; first day only), Lights by Thomas Edison-Castle Lights "Phantasmagoria - A Community Effort" June 28-30, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (supported by Hello People) Summer 1968 Concord Coliseum, Concord, CA July 5, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA July 11, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Grateful Dead) July 12-14, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA ("Blues Bash". Supported by Ike & Tina Turner & Freddie King) July 13, 1968 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with Freddie Cannon, The Fireballs, The Happenings, The Hello People, The Hombres, The Lemon Pipers, Porgy & The Monarchs, O.C. Smith (broadcast date) July 19, 1968 Denver, CO July 20, 1968 Lagoon Opera House, Ogden, UT with Big Brother and The Holding Company July 26-27, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Pink Floyd & Jeff Beck Group) August 4, 1968 Orange County Fairgrounds, 88 Fair Drive, Costa Mesa, CA with Grateful Dead, Eric Burdon And The Animals (possible day 3), Jefferson Airplane, Iron Butterfly, The Byrds, Things To Come, Illinois Speed Press, Quicksilver Messenger Service "First Annual Newport Pop Festival" August 9-11, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA with Pink Floyd August 13-15, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA with The Byrds, Steve Miller Band, West) August 17, 1968 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The Amboy Dukes, Hank Ballard, Jerry Butler, Eternity's Children, The Flavor, The New Colony Six, The Ohio Express, The Sunshine Company (broadcast date in Ohio, while in California it was broadcasted on August 25) August 17, 1968 Santa Rosa Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet) August 30, 1968 Hi Corbett Field, Tucson, AZ (with The Who) September ?, 1968 Memorial Stadium, Sacramento, CA (with The Young Rascals. Leigh Stephens' last gig with the band) BLUE CHEER #6 (SEPT 1968 - JAN 1969) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Randy Holden vocals, lead guitar September 2? or October ?, 1968 basketball court, unknown high school, Eugene, OR Randy Holden's first gig with the band October 5, 1968 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Arizona State Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ with Iron Butterfly, Sweetwater, The Standells, The Byrds October 11, 1968 Thee Image, Miami, FL October 15, 1968 Blaises Club, London, ENG October 16, 1968 Middle Earth, Richmond Athletic Club House, London, ENG October 18, 1968 'How It Is', BBC TV Show, London, England (filming date) October 19, 1968 'Upbeat', WEWS Channel 5, WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH with The Box Tops, Johnny Cash, Wayne Cochran and his C.C. Riders, Jackie De Shannon, The Delfonics, Neil Diamond, The Grass Roots, Al Hirt, Tommy James and the Shondells, Johnny Nash, The 1910 Fruit Gum Company, The Outsiders, The T.I.M.E. Unit, Bobby Vee, Clarence Carter, Shipley and Brewer, Carla Thomas, Charlie and Inez Foxx, Junior Parker, Autry Inman (broadcast date) October 19, 1968 Middle Earth, Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London, ENG with Middle Earth Symphony Orchestra October ??, 1968 'Beat Club', TV Show, Bremen, West Germany with The Easybeats, Spooky Tooth, Family Dogg (filming date......the episode was broadcasted on November 16) The band lip-synched 'Summertime Blues'. October 25, 1968 start of the Holland tour October 30, 1968 Falkoner Center, Copenhagen, DEN October 31, 1968 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE November ?, 1968 Sarasota National Guard Armory, Sarasota, FL November 8-9, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA November 21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Stooges) November 22, 1968 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Creedence Clearwater Revival) November 22-23, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Creedence Clearwater Revival) November 27, 1968 The New Place, Chicago, IL November 2? or December ?, 1968 'Come Alive', TV Show, Pittsburgh, PA (filming date) The band perform 'The Hunter'. November or December, 1968 'Upbeat', WUAB TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (filming date. BroadcasT on Jan. 26, 1969) The band perform 'Just A Little Bit'. December 8, 1968 New City Opera House, Minneapolis, MN (with Happy Dayz & White Lightning) December 20-21 (days uncertain), 1968 The Ballroom, Bridgeport, CT with Hello People December 22, 1968 Los Angeles Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA ("L.A. Pop Festival", with Jose Feliciano, Righteous Brothers, The Box Tops, Canned Heat & Three Dog Night) December 26, 1968 Cow Palace, Daily City, CA ("KYA Presents The San Francisco Holiday Rock Festival", with Santana, Canned Heat, Steppenwolf, The New Buffalo Springfield, The Spencer Davis Group, Three Dog Night, The Electric Prunes, Flaming Groovies & Tender Loving Care) unknown date, 1968 Danceland, West View Park, Pittsburgh, PA unknown date, 1968 The Catacombs, Houston, TX unknown date, 1968 Sunken Gardens, San Antonio, TX unknown date, 1968 The Cellar, Chicago, IL unknown date, 1968 Aurora, IL unknown date, 1968 City Auditorium, Colorado Springs, CO unknown date, 1968 US TV "The Joe Pyne Show" unknown date, 1968 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA unknown date, 1968 Kiel Opera House, Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (with Kaleidoscope & Mt. Rushmore) January 11, 1969 WUAB-TV Studios, Cleveland, OH (US TV "Upbeat" with Archie Bell and the Drells, John Fred and His Playboy Band, Brian Hyland, The Ohio Express, Jeannie C. Riley, Jimmy Damon, The Free Design, Bob Seger System, Young-Holt Unlimited & The Young Turks. Broadcast date) January 1969 Stockton, CA (Randy Holden's last gig with the band) BLUE CHEER #7 (JAN 1969 - ca. OCT 1969) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3 Bruce Stephens vocals, lead guitar 4) Raph 'Burns' Kellogg bass, keyboards January 12-13, 1969 Retinal Circus, Vancouver, BC (cancelled because the venue closed) February 19-23, 1969 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (cancelled, with Linda Ronstadt & Alice Cooper) February 23-25, 1969 Civic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI March 2, 1969 Long Beach, CA (US TV "The Steve Allen Show". Broadcast date) March 2?, 1969 Ft. Lauderdale, FL May 9, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Quill) June 7, 1969 Kelker Junctin, Colorado Springs, CO July 4, 1969 Lewiston, ID (cancelled) July 19, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Jefferson Airplane & Hello People) September 8, 1969 Fremont, CA (US TV "The San Francisco Sound", with Buffalo Springfield, Richie Havens & Electric Flag. Broadcast date) BLUE CHEER #8 (ca. OCT 1969 - FEB 22, 1970) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Bruce Stephens 3) Ralph 'Burns' Kellogg 4) Norman 'Norm' Mayell drums, vocals, guitar, bass, sitar, delruba, percussion February 18-22, 1970 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Bangor Flying Circus) BLUE CHEER #9 (FEB 23, 1970 - SUMMER 1970) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Ralph 'Burns' Kellogg 3) Norman Mayell 4) Gary Lee Yoder vocals, lead guitar March 12, 1970 Panther Hall, Fort Worth, TX (with Johnny Winter) May 1-2, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Buddy Miles Express) May 8-9, 1970 Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue Detroit, MI (with Troyka & John Drake's Shakedown) May 10, 1970 Grandmother's, Lansing, MI (with Teegarden & Van Winkle & Coven) ?, ?, 1970 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (with Spirit) BLUE CHEER #10 (SUMMER 1970 - FEB 1971 (?)) 1) Ralph Kellogg 2) Norman Mayell 3) Gary Lee Yoder July 18, 1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (cancelled. Replaced by Blue Mountain Eagle, with Love & Fever Tree) August ?, 1970 Jacksonville, FL September 15, 1972 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KA with Spirit (?????) BLUE CHEER #11 (1974) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Jerre Peterson 3) Ruben De Fuentes guitar 4) Terry Rae drums BLUE CHEER #12 (1974 - 1975) 1) Jerre Peterson 2) Ruben De Fuentes 3) Terry Rae 4) Nick St. Nicholas vocals, bass BLUE CHEER #13 (1978 - 1979) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Tony Rainier guitar 3) Mike Fleck drums BLUE CHEER #14 (1984 - 1985) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Tony Rainier BLUE CHEER #15 (1985 - 1987) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Tony Rainier 3) Brent Harknett drums + 4) Tonka Bell vocals (she sang with them only in 1985 and only for a few rehearsals) BLUE CHEER #16 (1987) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Tony Rainier 3) Billy Carmassi drums BLUE CHEER #17 (1987 - 1988) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Ruben De Fuentes 3) Eric Davis drums BLUE CHEER #18 (1988 - 1989) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Andrew 'Duck' MacDonald vocals, guitar 3) Dave Salce drums BLUE CHEER #19 (1989 - 1990) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Andrew MacDonald BLUE CHEER #20 (1990 - JAN 22, 1993) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Dieter Saller guitar, percussion June 22, 1991 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, GER (with The Honx) April 19, 1992 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, GER (with Mountain) BLUE CHEER #21 (JAN 23, 1993 - MAR 1?, 1993) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Dieter Saller 3) Gary Holland drums February 4, 1993 Heidelberg, GER (Gary Holland's first gig with the band) February ?, 1993 Essen, GER (The show was recorded and videotaped) February ?, 1993 Schweinfurt, GER February ?, 1993 Regensburg, GER February ?, 1993 Hildesheim, GER February ?, 1993 Hannover, GER February ??, 1993 Karlsruhe, GER February ??, 1993 Bonn, GER February ??, 1993 Reutlingen, GER February ??, 1993 Wuppertal, GER February ??, 1993 Berlin, GER February ??, 1993 Hamburg, GER February ??, 1993 Luebeck, GER February ??, 1993 Cologne, GER February or March 1993 Bern, SUI February or March 1993 Zurich, SUI February or March 1993 Vienna, AUT February or March 1993 Salzburg, AUT February or March 1993 Enschede, NED February or March 1993 Vigo, SPA February or March 1993 Madrid, SPA February or March 1993 Barcelona, SPA February or March 1993 San Sebastian, SPA February or March 1993 Burgos, SPA BLUE CHEER #22 (1998 - OCT 12, 2009) 1) Dickie Peterson 2) Paul Whaley 3) Andrew MacDonald + 4) Joe Hasselvander drums (he played with them for a couple of shows in New Hampshire in 2004) October 10, 1988 Ruhrersaal, Numberg, GER February ?, 1999 Tokyo, JPN February ?, 1999 Osaka, JPN February 18, 2009 Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO (cancelled, with Country Joe "celebrating the grand opening of the Denver Art Museum exhibit of 60s San Francisco poster art called “Are you Experienced?")